


Day 14: Face Sitting

by Cup_aTea



Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, friends with benefits/non romantic coupling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea
Summary: Natasha is looking for a way to expend some energy, and luckily, Thor understands exactly what's she's looking for.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Thor
Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952779
Kudos: 42





	Day 14: Face Sitting

**Author's Note:**

> Today I'm pulling the prompt from the official kinktober list because I just wasn't getting anywhere with today's prompt from the list I'm primarily using.
> 
> It also handily worked out with an idea I had in mind for the Day 15 prompt, so today is kind of Part I and tomorrow will be a Part II. But they are written to be read independently.

Natasha pushed Thor back onto the bed, and he went, acquiescing to her touch. She climbed onto the bed and straddled his thighs.

“I don’t do this often,” Natasha said, staring down at him.

“I understand,” Thor said, his voice rumbling out of his chest.

“It doesn’t mean anything if we do. There will be no hold over each other once we’re done,” she said.

“Aye,” said Thor. “I shall gladly share this with you, my shield sister. A warrior knows when to expend one’s energy to keep ready for battle, and any warrior worth their weapon would not dare to presume beyond.”

Natasha’s lips quirked in a smile. 

“Glad to hear it,” she said.

She looked down at Thor’s length where it was firming on his thigh. She wrapped her hand around it, weighing its size.

“I was looking forward to this,” she mused. “But now I’m not sure if that was wishful thinking.”

“Maybe you’re forgetting that I am a god of fertility,” Thor said, wrapping his hand around hers. It was nearly twice the size of hers. “I promise you, it won’t be a problem.”

His hands went to her hips.

“But to ease the way, I would have you kneel up here. Let my tongue convince you first,” he said.

Natasha’s felt a rush of heat at the idea, and let Thor pull her forward. At his urging, she knelt with her knees on either side of his face.

“Come closer,” he murmured, his breath hot against her cunt.

Then he was tugging her hips down until she was sitting on his face. His mouth pressed to her core, and his beard scratched against her inner thighs. 

He started with little kitten licks, exploring her folds and getting a sense of what she liked. When he flattened his tongue against her and dragged her juices up to her clit, she squirmed and made a noise she would later deny. Thor chuckled under her and did again before rolling his tongue against her clit.

Natasha swore in Russian and his eyes practically twinkled. His tongue swirled a design over her clit and she buried a hand in his hair, trying to anchor herself. Thor hummed against her in approval, and her muscles clenched at the sensation.

Thor shifted just enough that his tongue could easily access her entrance, and he began lazily fucking her with. He pushed into her gently, lapping at her wetness and licking it out of her. Natasha made an impatient noise and tried to move to get his tongue back on her clit. His hands tightened on her hips, holding her in place, and he thrust his tongue deeper.

Natasha cursed at him again and he nuzzled her thigh, rubbing his beard over her tender skin. Natasha hissed and bucked her hips. Thor chuckled again, and nuzzled her other thigh until she tried to squirm away.

She gasped when he brought his tongue back to her clit and slid two fingers into her. Looking down she saw his eyes close as he started playing his tongue over her clit and rubbing his fingers over her gspot. He had pulled her in close, so she couldn’t escape his touch. Natasha found she had to brace herself on the bed as she felt her climax building in her core. The pressure on her gpsot was making her ache, and combined with Thor’s tongue, she knew she couldn’t hold back much longer.

“Thor, I’m close,” she panted.

He moaned into her core, making her legs tremble.

“Fuck,” she whispered, rocking against him.

He sucked on her clit, drawing it into his mouth, and then flickered his tongue over it. Natasha moaned and pushed against him, and he did it again.

She teetered on the edge. Thor pressed his fingers hard against her front wall, and she broke. Her body clenched around him as she came, moaning and rocking above him. He held her through it, undulating his tongue over her until she had to tip forward on to the bed to get away. Thor’s fingers slid out her and came to rest near her entrance. 

Natasha panted into the mattress for long moments before she pushed herself up so that she could look at him again.

“You are gorgeous, Lady Natasha,” Thor rumbled, staring up at her.

She had an idea what he was seeing: her chest was heaving as she caught her breath, and her hair was mussed from where she’d face planted into the mattress. And Thor was staring up at her with heat in his eyes, his fingers still playing over the soft fluttering folds of her cunt.

“You certainly have a talented mouth,” Natasha said. “But I don’t know if I’m convinced yet.”

“Mmm, I may have to try convincing you again,” Thor said. His cheeks and beard were wet with her as he grinned up at her from between her legs.

“Hmm,” Natasha said, tapping a finger against her lips with a smirk. “I would be open to letting you try.”

“With pleasure,” Thor said, pulling her down to him.


End file.
